


From Single to Mother

by ChiPee21



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Family, Genderbending, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiPee21/pseuds/ChiPee21
Summary: Nozomi is just doing her job when a little girl suddenly came to her and claim her to be the little girl's mother only to find out that her father is Nozomi's bestfriend who played along with his daughter (I suck at summary) this is a genderbend AU





	1. Chapter1

 

_"I never thought once in my life that you are the one whose gonna leave me..." a boy with a blonde hair and icy blue eyes said, his beautiful face wore a sad smile making the girl sigh in guilt looking at the boy earnestly..._

 

 

_"Elicchi..."_

 

 

_"I always thought it was me whose gonna leave you first..."the boy continued still with a sad face ..."seriously... I never prepared myself for this Nozomi...please don't leave me..."_

 

 

_"Elicchi... stop it before I hit you right on your face Im not gonna die you know, I just gonna move on another country..."the girl deadpan seeing the boy grinning at her slyly..."besides you're acting is far more worst than Nikocchi..."_

 

 

_"Hey!..."suddenly a black haired boy appeared beside Nozomi and Eli looking at the two in annoyance..."don't compare me with that Russian dork!... blondy aren't you suppose helping me carrying Nozomi's baggage?!..."_

 

 

_"Hai~…" Nozomi just look at her two male bestfriends, she can't help but to look at them longingly for it feels like it was just yesterday they were just in high school messing with each other but now they were only one step ahead to a fully working adult. After graduating Nozomi decided to fulfill her promise to her parents to continue her studies in Germany as much as she wanted to stay she needs to tend to her duties as her parents daughter. But still Nozomi's definitely gonna miss these two especially a certain blonde who is now brawling with the black haired boy causing a comotion at the airport..."why you little rascal!..."_

 

 

_"What the hell Im just a few inches smaller than you!..." Niko shout making the people passing by to look at their direction..."anyways I gonna go... I need to take care of my siblings..."the black haired boy made his way to Nozomi and immediately engulfed the girl in a tight warm embrace before whispering some words only audible for the two of them..."make sure to take care of yourself okay... Im going to leave first so gather your confidence and confess your heart to that dork..."he whisper before looking at Nozomi with his signature (claim to be) best smile..."Good luck Nozomi..."Niko leave the two of them but still she don't know if she can confess right now._

 

 

_"So this is it huh..."Eli spoke making Nozomi broke in her deep thought..."you should give me your address and your home's contact number Nozomi, you know to keep in touch?"_

 

 

_"Elicchi I'll just contact you okay... I don't know where exactly my parents leave there..."the two of them looked at each other. Nozomi can see some doubt in Eli's eyes before hearing the airports announcement for Nozomi's plane departure..."farewell Elicchi don't exhaust yourself, make sure to take a rest..."Nozomi hug Eli resting her head in his shoulder secretly inhaling his scent..."Elicchi..." she called after breaking from the hug_

 

 

_"What is it Nozomi?..."_

 

 

_"Nothing..."she said, but Eli didn't give up and keep on asking her..._

 

 

_"Were bestfriends right?..."he looked at Nozomi's eyes..."and you know that bestfriends don't keep secret from each other..."the girl looked at the floor hiding her pain hearing the word bestfriend on her beloved's lips_

 

 

_"Im fine Elicchi, I just gonna miss you all..."she faked a smile to hide her feelings..._

 

 

_"Really... okay, just make sure to contact me when you're there okay..." she looked at Eli one last time picturing every part of him, she can't tell him but this might be the last time she will see him, she no longer can bear the pain of being in love with someone who can never reciprocate the same feelings you have for them. The only way out for her is to escape and that is what she is doing now..."I'll see you again Nozomi..."_

 

 

_"Goodbye Elicchi..."_

 

 

Nozomi woke up from her deep slumber, its already been ten years since the last time she saw her blonde friend and although she promised to contact Eli first Nozomi never find a will to do so. Her life this past few years can be considered as successful she graduated in college with honors then found a job where she's been promoted as a boss after years of hard working. You could say that life has been good to her but still she can't help but to feel that something is missing in her life that's why she made a decision to let go of great things she had achieved making her parents disappointed at her but Nozomi never felt an ounce of regret for what she did... 

 

 

After reminiscing her past the purple haired girl made her way to the bathroom when she heard her phone ringing... 

 

 

"Hello... Nikocchi, yeah I just woke up..."Nozomi smiled because of her friend, after being a disappointment to her parents she went back to Japan and persue photography her parents definitely didn't like that cutting all the support they could give to her..."okay... I'll be quick..."she hang up the phone and immediately proceed to her daily routine, she check herself on the mirror then heard the sound of a car engine outside of her appartment... 

 

 

"Good morning Nozomi..."a black haired boy greeted her while leaning on the car, he is wearing a black suit with white polo and a stripe necktie. His face wore a smile while opening the car's door for the girl..."so where are we heading now?..." 

 

 

"Thank you Nikocchi... you can drop me at the Minami store..."she said while giving the boy a smile of gratitude. Its already been one and a half year since she went back and the first thing she did is to contact Niko who was really mad at her for not keeping in touch for several years after some explanation the boy forgave her and help her in some of her problems especially in financial..."you don't have to give me a ride everyday Nikocchi... you're girlfriend might get the wrong idea~..." she tease and Niko looked at her in annoyance 

 

 

"Its my car and you're my friend... besides my tomato wouldn't be mad to a simple things like this..."he said while looking at the road..."more importantly do you still have some money I can lend you some... the great Attorney Niko nii has already had his pay check..." 

 

 

"Thanks Nikocchi but no..."Nozomi declined the boy's offer. Niko has been working as a public lawyer, she knew that the boy doesn't make a huge profit to his field of work but still she feels proud to her bestfriend for choosing to work under government to help those in need who doesn't have the capacity to defense themselves... 

 

 

"If you said so..."both of them continued their conversation while travelling until they reach their destination the Minami store..."what time should I pick you up?..." 

 

 

"No need Nikocchi..." 

 

 

"Okay... just text me if you need a ride..." Nozomi smile and wave her hand in goodbye before making her way inside the shop where an ash haired girl welcomed her 

 

 

"Nozomi chan hello there..." 

 

 

"Im fine Kotori chan... so you've got me a job? What kind of event is it?..."she asked and Kotori stared at her looking for the right words to say 

 

 

"Well a party..."Kotori fidgeted on her place while looking at Nozomi..."a birthday party..." 

 

 

"Birthday party?..."Nozomi looked at Kotori raising a brow... 

 

 

"Uhm... a children's birthday party..." Kotori looked at Nozomi in concern she thought that the other girl might not like her decision to take the job in her place without asking..."Im sorry Nozomi chan but my client ask me to look for the best photographer and promised to pay a big sum of money so I thought why not recommend you since-..."Kotori took a deep breath before looking at Nozomi ready to explain herself once again, the purple haired girl only look at Kotori in surprise before breaking into a smile... 

 

 

"It's fine Kotori chan, I should be the one thanking you..."Nozomi gave Kotori a sweet smile, she might not be familiar with those kind of event but still a job is a job and it means money so who is she to decline such offer especially when she is close on being a broke... 

 

 

"Sigh... thank god, are you all set Nozomi chan you see my client is pretty demanding " Kotori look at Nozomi seriously 

 

 

"Its just a childrens party right?..." 

 

 

"Y-Yeah... let's go and see him..."  

* * *

 "Daddy..."a purple haired little girl with a sad icy blue eyes called her father... 

 

 

"Yes baby, is something wrong?..." her father looked at her in concern, he bend to his knees to take a good look at his daughter..."today is your big day, so why are you sad?" 

 

 

"Is mommy not coming today?..." 

 

 

"Sigh... Baby you know mommy can't make it right, she's busy doing charity in some rural area in other countries..."her father explain but the girl still looked at her in doubt..."besides mommy already sent you your presents and letter of apology" 

 

 

"I know... but daddy why is that I'll never saw mommy personally?, all she did is send us letters and some of her pictures..."the little girl looked at her father as if asking for an answer..."she can even contact us with video chat but she never did..." 

 

 

"Well about that..."her father rub the back of his head troubled by the questions of her daughter, he knew that his little girl is smart that's why he needed to be careful to his answer regarding about her mother..."you see there's a war to the place where she is now, also that place is a rural area technology isn't present there..."he blurted out and it seems that her daughter believe it 

 

 

"Right mommy is helping people at war but daddy she will be safe there because mommy is good at dodging bullet right?..." 

 

 

"Y-Yesss~" he stutter..."don't worry baby I know its sad that mommy isn't here but daddy has a huge surprise for you..." 

 

 

"Really? thank you daddy!..."the girl embrace her father in happiness 

 

 

"It okay and besides happy birthday Emily Ayase..." 

* * *

 "Well for a childrens party this is pretty huge and grand..."Nozomi commented after seeing the enormous venue where the party will be held..."Kotori just how rich is your client for renting an entire resort just for this day?" 

 

 

"Actually they own this..."Nozomi nod her head in acknowledgement taking note that it really make sense after seeing some rich kids with their rich parents... "anyways Nozomi chan I need to go..." 

 

 

"Okay... take care Kotori chan..."the ash haired girl leave Nozomi on her own. The puple haired girl immediately proceed to her work by taking pictures of the rich kids and the following events, finally the birthday girl finally came as a sign that the party has already started Nozomi made her way to the best spot where she can take the best picture while the celebrant blow the cake... 

 

 

"Happy birthday Emily chan!..." 

 

 

the little girl blow the cake and the party has started, kids are playing and Nozomi continue her work while wandering around the event doing her best to capture every single happenings to the said party. Upon looking for the things she might still capture her eyes land on the birthday girl sitting at the table on her own while watching the the other children playing and enjoying her party. Nozomi observed the little girl and saw the sadness in her eyes that shouldn't be there for this is her special day. Curious she made to the place where the little girl is sitting and brought her camera to her face attempting to take a good picture of the celebrant... 

 

 

"Come on baby just look at here..."Nozomi called making the girl look at her direction with those sad eyes again making the camera captured her sadness, unsatisfied to the image she captured, Nozomi called the little girl again and tried her best to cheer her up..."just give me your best smile baby Im sure your parents has a big surprise for you..."Nozomi persuade finally making the little girl to gave her the best smile she could ever muster..."perfect!... see"Nozomi put down her camera that has been hiding her face, the celebrant widen her eyes upon recognizing the person in front of her. Tears are beginning to fall in her beautiful blue eyes but this time Nozomi can see that it is because of happiness... 

 

 

"Hey are you okay?..."Nozomi ask still feeling concern, she doesn't have any idea why the little girl cry so she immediately made her way to the girl, kneeling in front of her..."what's wrong?"the little girl continued to sob before wiping her tears looking at Nozomi with her most beautiful and genuine smile 

 

 

"This is the best gift ever!..."the little girl yell making every children to look at her direction. Nozomi on the other is confuse by the little girl's sudden change in emotion, she don't know what she did or what she give to make this child in front of her to be happy like this..."Finally!... I finally meet you mommy!..."shock to the sudden development of the event Nozomi remained silent while the little girl instantly throw herself to Nozomi engulfing the purple head into a hug..."you came mommy!... you came!" 

 

 

_It seems that she had mistaking me as her mother. I think I should explain to her in a gentle way that I am not..._

 

 

"Mommy please don't leave us again okay..." the little girl said to her sweetly and it almost melted Nozomi's heart 

 

 

"Listen honey I think you have mistaken-" 

 

 

"Emily?... what's happening here?"before Nozomi can explain herself a tall man that seems to be the father of the girl appeared beside them, he has a blonde hair and an icy blue eyes identical with the little girl. Confused to the situation he looked at the back of the woman that his daughter has been embracing..."whose that woman Emily? Didn't I told not to talk with strangers?!" he said in a low voice but Nozomi even though without looking at the man can sense some anger to his voice... 

 

 

"Daddy she is not a stranger!..." the little girl named Emily yell at her father for the first time 

 

 

"Huh?... Emily what do you mean?" 

 

 

"Excuse me... but I think your daughter has mistaken me as-"Nozomi stand up from her position to explain again her situation, she faced the man in front of her but halted from her words when she recognized the person in front of her or more precisely they recognized each other making their jaw drop and widen their eyes... 

 

 

"Elicchi..."the surprise face of the blond turn into a horror, he looked at Nozomi then direct his eyes to his daughter thinking about something 

 

 

"Daddy look it's mommy!... she came to my birthday daddy!..."the girl happily exclaim making Nozomi to look at her direction still confused by the situation... 

 

 

"Im sorry little girl but I am not your-" 

 

 

"Yes mommy came I told you I had a huge surprise right... hahaha"Nozomi look at Eli in question but the blond ignore her and looked at her daughter..."Emily why don't you play with your friends daddy... and of course m-mommy will watch you okay..." 

 

 

_Elicchi what are you doing?, why are you playing along with this shouldn't you tell your daughter that I am not her mother, I bet her real mother will be upset with you..._

 

 

"No!... this is the first time I saw mommy personally after a long time..."the girl retort making Nozomi wonder of where exactly her mother is "Im tired of just seeing her pictures I wanted to spend some time with her!" 

 

_ So she had only seen her real mother on pictures... that was sad I understand why Elicchi play along with her but I think this is a serious matter so I have to tell her without breaking her heart... I think I should start by introducing myself Im sure if she founds out that if my name is different from her mother then she might realize that I am not her... _

 

"Uhm honey..." 

 

 

"Yes mommy..." 

 

 

"Do you know my real name, I mean what is your mommy's name?..." she asked hoping to solve this problem 

 

 

"Uhm... mommy your name is Nozomi right"she said and this really made Nozomi shock making her look at Eli who was now nervous and looking he is about to faint" your full name is Nozomi Tojou Ayase I am correct right Mommy!..."the girl jump in excitement hoping to hear some praises coming from her mother but the purple head is still surprise by the happenings "Mommy is something wrong?..." 

 

 

"A-Ah... I think mommy is tired from her trip, she should take a rest now E-Emily..."Eli intervene seeing that this has gone to an uncontrollable situation, he took the purple head's hand but Nozomi only looked at Eli as if asking for explanation,the blond stared at her eyes pleading to play along... 

 

 

"Okay take a good rest mommy..."the little girl run at Nozomi tugging her shirt to make her bend on her knees and give her another hug and a kiss on the cheeks..."I'll take care of you later okay mommy" the little girl run to her friends to brag about her mother 

 

 

"Nozomi let me explain..." 

 

 

"Sigh... Eli just what exactly is happening here... why is that child said that I am her mother when I am 100  percent sure that I am not..."Nozomi said frustration can be heard to her voice 

 

 

"I'll explain it to you later but please just don't tell Emily anything" 

 

 

"Okay I understand I'll here you out..." 

 

 

"Thank you..." 

 

 

"Daddy! Mommy!..." 

 

 

"Go play now Emily!..." 

 

 

"Shall we go now Nozomi?..." 

 

 

"Sigh... okay


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'll see you again Nozomi..."_

_"Goodbye Elicchi..."_

_It was the hardest goodbye he'd ever made in his entire life, seeing the person he love walking away from him to find her future somewhere else and moving on with her life without him around. To him... for Eli Ayase letting go of the girl he love without saying anything about his feelings is one and probably the biggest mistake he'd ever done... its not like he didn't do anything to reach her it's just that he realized it too late but he never give up on her, Eli on the cold days in a foreign country had search for her, waiting for call or messages just like what she promised, asking strangers that might know who she is or at least her family but as always at the end of the day it was a failure there's no Nozomi and it only made him sad asking himself if the girl who change him had forgotten him already, his suffering continue day by day... that is until one day an angel came and saved him from all the pain possessing the same trait and features that her beloved possess making him believe to the lie that maybe he had fallen in love with the new girl and had move on from the purple head..._

"E...li... Eli!..."

A voice he hadn't heard for years called him... it's been so long since he last heard the angelic voice that belongs to the very first girl he ever loved...

"Eli care to explain everything to me..."

Eli only looked at her in awe, he didn't know how to react to the girl of course his happy that Nozomi is back. A part of him is yearning to embrace her while the other part well he wanted nothing to do with her, Nozomi broke her promise first and he should be mad at her yet he can't not when he needed her to do something for him

"well?..who is that little girl and why is she referring to me as her mother!..."

he can't think straight tons of question has been thrown at him, he really missed her but he didn't plan this reunion at all, not when his daughter is at stake considering the lies he had told her.

"Please let me explain myself Nozomi..."

he pleaded and seeing this side of the blonde made the girl sigh and gave Eli a chance to explain his side of story...

"I can't tell you about her mother but one thing is for sure she is no longer with us... Nozomi please understand me"

"I wanted to, but Elicchi there's no way that I could lie to a child..."

the blond looked at Nozomi in pain he knew he had done so many wrong things to his daughter but to actually slap it on his face has made Eli to almost given up his resolution in convincing the girl to help him...

"Im really sorry Elicchi but I can't help you this time..."

Nozomi patted Eli on his shoulder and was about to leave when the blond suddenly grab her hand that is still holding his shoulder

"N-Nozomi..."

He called the girl while trying to stop the tears forming in his eyes, Eli is wearing a very sad face and this made Nozomi take a drastic action by hugging the blonde her heart can no longer take the miserable look of her best friend... on the other hand Eli felt once again the warm he missed so much...

"Please Nozomi... please understand my situation... you have given me a hand in the past and made me open up to you but most of all you're the very first one who understand me... why can't you do the same this time?"

if this is some other time that Eli would her asked for help she would have said yes already but to lie to a child is something that her conscience cannot take...

"I just dont want my daughter to think that she is a mistake, I just want her to have a mother to looked up to, a family she can believe in as she grow up..."

_Why do you have to make things complicated when we just met today after years of not seeing each other? seriously..._

Nozomi let out a deep sigh she can see that Eli turns out to be a really good father despite having some issues with his own father.

"Elicchi..."

Eli hearing the familiar nicknamed he had missed so much looked at the girl and was met by a smile...

"I'll help you this time"

"Nozomi thank yo-..."

"but you have to promised me that you will tell the truth to your daughter..."

"I understand then..."

Eli extended her hand to Nozomi while wearing a sweet smile...

"let's go  _'our daughter'_ is waiting for us..."

hearing those words made the purple head widen her eyes, face flushed it turns out that they are officially a family now

"o-okay..."

* * *

"Auntie Alisa why is daddy and mommy taking so long?"

the girl asked the woman that has been playing beside her...

"I want to see my mom"

"baby your daddy and mommy are just talking some staffs"

the woman tried to reason, she really hopes that Nozomi would help Eli in this situation...

"I missed mommy so much!, I want to see her!"

the little girl whine and was about to cry... the woman beside her can only look at her helplessly...

"Emi chan please stop crying..."

"Emily why are you crying?..."

her father asked her but her line of sight land to the woman beside him. Emily immediately run to the woman engulping her into a hug...

"mommy!..."

the girl embrace the woman who she recognize as her mother...

"I missed you!..."

Nozomi is now in panic, she knew she had agreed to help Eli but now that she is in this situation, she realize that she is not mentally prepared for this... she looked at Eli to asked some help but she only receive a nod from the blonde, she glared at the said person and sigh since Eli is no help at all...

"mommy..."

the little girl looked at her upon close inspection this child really look like her except for her eyes that she got from her father if anyone would see the three of them together there's no mistake that they will think that they really are a family having this thought made her face flush in embarrassment...

"promise me you won't leave us again..."

_how can I say no if this little girl is being adorable... her face might be look like mine but the way she act really reminded me of Elicchi..._

Nozomi gave the child a reassuring smile and bent down to be on the same level as her... she patted her head and looked at Eli then back to Emily

"I won't baby... I promise I'll stay by your side as long as you want..."

she knew this is so wrong but for the people around them it sounds so right...

"shh... its fine Im here already... mommy won't leave you again..."

Her words made the little girl stop from crying, little by little she can see Eli's true intention for lying. Emily is just a little girl that yearns for her mother Nozomi understand that but to lie to a child, she really don't know how far her conscience can take it.

"uhm... welcome home mommy~"

Nozomi was very touched its been so long since someone said that to her, she immediately embrace the little girl again while tears are forming in her eyes as well...

"Im home baby..."

seeing this sight Eli embrace her daughter and of course the supposed to be mother of his child...Alisa is also touch by this sight at last her brother and beloved niece has found the family they've been longing even though it is temporary

"welcome home honey..."


	3. Chapter 3

It is the busiest day in the month of february, Nozomi looked around to the several couples passing by and enjoying this holiday that can be celebrated only by people with love life... the purple head began to wonder the last time she had a valentine date, her memories are consisted of her being a workaholic for the past eight years

"mommy buy me that teddy bear!..."

the little girl jump as she tag the hem of her mother's dress, this action pull Nozomi out from her thoughts

"please~...I promise I'll be a good girl..."

she plead and Nozomi can't do anything but to feel amuse, the little girl really look like her but act like Eli at the same time, her blue eyes continue to beg the purple head into submitting herself in the child's request...

_cute maybe I should give what she wants after all it is her father's money and this is our date as a whole family_

having this kind of thought made the girl blush even though she and Eli are just pretending as husband and wife for her a date is a date...

"okay baby... but promise me you'll be a good girl"

the little girl nod her head enthusiasticly while jumping...

"excuse me...I'll take this teddy bear please"

the man gave the teddy bear to Emily who immediatly engulf the toy into a hug

"teddy~ thank you mommy!..."

Nozomi lean in and kiss her daughter in her forehead... if her little one is happy so she is

.

"anything for you baby..."

"uhm...mommy where is daddy?..."

Nozomi sigh as much as she wanted to call this a date she can't bring herself to do so... why? because the blonde is no where to be found, a minute ago the three of them are together but suddenly Eli receive a phone call from someone telling them that he has to leave but promise that he will come back soon

"is he coming back?"

"of course baby... daddy just run some errand but he promise he'll back soon"

the little girl nod her head in answer, Nozomi can see that her daughter is sad after all she has been looking forward where the three of them could hangout together as a family

"but mommy is here so lets enjoy ourselves while waiting for daddy..."

"okay mommy!"

_sigh so in the end it is a date between me and Emily huh... well I don't mind that, she's an angel and seeing her happy makes me happy too_

the two of them visited every store on the mall having a mother and daughter bonding... enjoying each others company they stop by to every department store trying some clothes they might like... before they knew it lunch has come already still without Eli around...

"mommy Im hungry..."

the little girl called her mother while caresing her tummy...

"I wanted to eat"

" your father isn't here yet well lets just eat first then look for daddy..."

Nozomi smiled and drag her daughter to a restaurant...

"Honey just stay here okay"

"hmn... okay mommy"

Nozomi made her way to the counter where customers are line up she check her daughter first who's sitting at the table while wiggling her feet, relief that her daughter was still there she direct her sight to the menu again

"sigh I didn't know it will take sometime before my turn came..."

after she ordered Nozomi immediatly made her way to her daughter only to find out that the child is no longer in the place where she left her

_where is she?_

"excuse me miss did you see a child in this table who look like me?"

Nozomi asked the table next to them but all she earn is a negative response, she even looked at the restroom hoping that somehow her daughter is there but still the child is no where to be seen... she made her way outside the shop hoping to see Emily there but all she saw are crowd of people there's no Emily there...

"Emily!... baby where are you"

but still no response...

_just where did she gone to?_

* * *

Emily followed the big bear mascot walking at the mall she tried to get its attention and she did earning a high five from the said mascot being satisfied she made her way to the shop where her mommy is waiting but to her dismay she can't remember where it is...

"mommy?..."

she called hoping that her mother will magically appear in front of her considering how amazing she is but still her mother didn't come to get her just like she anticipated, the girl walked and look for her mommy, she consider to ask some people for help but remember that she shouldn't talk to strangers according to her daddy...

"m-mommy?..."

she called hopelessly tears are beginning to fall from her eyes a man bump into her making the impact send her to the ground...

"shoot!...hey little girl are you okay?!..."

the man immediatly came to her aid and help her to stand up...

"Im sorry where are your parents?..."

hearing the man asking for her parents whereabouts made the little girl to tear up again and throw a tantrum...

"whoa!... don't cry!"

"mommy!... I want my mommy!"

the man began to panic as people began to look at their direction suspiciously

"please don't cry..."

the man can't do anything but to helplessly plead for the girl to stop crying...

"oh!.. I know do you want candies... I'll give you some just promise that you'll stop crying, you're a big girl right?"

the girl stop from crying she looked at the man who's a wearing warm smile on his face, his right hand is offering her some candies

"okay...I-I'll stop crying..."

"thank god... so are you lost?"

the girl nod her head in answer...

"I see... if you want to I can help to look for your parents since my girlfriend isn't here yet, seriously it's been an hour already"

he muttered the last part with a of hint of irritation

"really?... you'll help me?"

the little girl looked at the man with a sparkling eyes seeing (imagining) a knight in shining armor in front of her...

"well I just can' t leave a little girl alone, aren't I "

"thank you!... you're my savior!"

"of course!... the great Niko nii will never back down on his promise!..."

the man boast making the little girl clap her hands in excitement and admiration...

"by the way my name is Niko how about you?..."

"my name is Emily...nice to meet you Niko Onii-chan!"

"now thats the spirit! Emi chan!, lets go and look for your parents, shall we?"

the boy offer his hand to the little girl...when he suddenly heard a growl...

"eh someone here is hungry..."

Niko said in amusement the little girl blushed and looked away...

"its okay I think we should eat first... it is now a date between you and me... come on lets go"

"Thank you Onii-chan!"

* * *

_**what! you lost her! how could you let that happen!** _

Nozomi cring as she listen to Eli's rage on the other line, she tried to look for Emily but she is still no where to be found, she don't want to resort in asking for Eli's help knowing that he will be furious if he find out but still she called for the blonde thinking that the safety of her daughter is way more important than anything else

"Im so sorry Eli... I was just taking our order...t-then when I came back she is no where to be found"

_**sigh... now just calm down it was partly my fault for leaving you two... just look for her and I'll go on my way to help you okay...** _

The line is cut she put both of her hands in her face while trying to clear her mind, Nozomi move once again hoping that she might find her daughter... she look and look for her daughter until her line of sight landed in a family restaurant seeing a familiar shade of purple in it... she immediatly made her way inside and a wave of relief surge inside her seeing that it really is her daughter...

"Emily!..."

she called and instantly get the attention of her daughter

"mommy?...mommy!"

the girl run towards her mother who engulf her into a hug...

"honey where have you've been?... I am so worried about you"

She embrace the little girl tightly thinking that her daughter must be afraid being lost in huge place like this

"don't do that again okay"

"hm... sorry mommy..."

"by the way how did you get here? you don't have money with you right..."

"Onii-chan help me"

the little girl pointed to the line of crowd infront of the counter, she can't figure out who among those people is her daughter referring to...

"mommy lets wait here...I wanted you to meet Onii-chan"

Nozomi nod her head in answer wanting to personally express her gratitude to the person who help her daughter but first she looked at her child and examine her body to know if she really is okay...

"oh there he is...Onii-chan here!"

the little girl wave her hand in excitement...

"Emi chan who's that woman?"

"nice meeting you Im Emily's-"

Nozomi halted from her words sweat started to form in her forehead recognizing the man who said to be the savior of her daughter...

_gosh of all people that can help my daughter it has to be him... it has to be Nikocchi, I didn't tell him about Emily and Eli what should I do?_

"Nozomi?!"

"Niko Onii-chan!...meet my mommy!"

the girl excitedly introduce her mother to the man in front of her...

"Mommy this is Niko onii-chan!..."

Niko looked at the little purple head then direct her sight to the purple head mother

"again Nozomi?!"

"hehehe Nikocchi its been a long time since we last saw each other, how are you?..."

Nozomi hold her daughter's hand ready to leave

"huh?... but we just saw each other last week?"

"lets catch up later okay...gonna go"

Nozomi tried to leave too bad her daughter hold her in her place

"w-wait mommy Im hungry..."

"I do really think we should do some catch up Nozomi but we should eat first"

Niko suggested with a hint of questioning tone demanding to be answer and Nozomi can't do anything but to comply

"sigh...okay..."

* * *

Nozomi felt that she is beeing interrogated, her eyes landed on everywhere except at those bloody red eyes, it is so intimidating she had to looked away seriously how can those eyes become so gentle yet deadly at the same time? she really can't figure out the mystery of her bestfriend's eyes... not beeing able to reciprocate those stare she direct her sight to her daughter who is now playing in the playing corner of the family restaurant

"Nozomi... would you enlighten me again... who's that little girl?..."

her companion asked her impatiently she knew that Niko has a short temper and to continue to ignore him will only result into an infinite rage of the man...

"Ive been trying to reach your phone for some time now only to find that in almost a week of not seeing each other I will witness this?... so tell me again Nozomi who is that little girl..."

"my daughter..."

Niko's face fell into a deep frown you can actually see the 'what the hell' written all over it...

"are you telling me that for a mere week of not seeing each other you suddenly became a mother?..."

Niko look at Nozomi incredulously the purple head only nod her head in answer without looking at the man

"Im surprise so who is the father because I seriously wanted to know..."

there's a hint of mockery in his voice it only proves that he doesn't believe Nozomi words

"well about that~"

"Emily!..."

Nozomi spotted a tall blond that called the little girl... she can't do anything but to pray that everything will turn out alright

_wrong timing Elicchi... geez this will cause me too much trouble..._

"daddy!..."

the little girl run to where her father is and was instantly engulf into an embrace...

" Im glad you are here already, I miss you..."

"there... there I heard from your mother of what happened and to tell you the truth I am not happy about that young girl..."

Eli scold his daughter gently...

"did you apologize to her?..."

"yes... Im sorry too daddy..."

the little girl is about to cry but try to stifle it

"hey... baby don't cry... daddy isn't mad its just that you made us really worried..."

the blond wipe away the tears of his daughter...

"its okay just don't do it again... now where is your mommy?..."

"right there with Onii-chan..."

the little girl pointed to the table where Nozomi and the other guy, they looked like they are having a serious talk

"that guy? "

the blond looked at the back of the man who casually talking with the purple head... a pang of jelousy suddenly hit him seeing that some guys are trying to get close to his wife...

"he help me daddy..."

"I see... now go there and play with your playmates daddy will just talk to mommy... also don't go and wander around again okay..."

"yes daddy..."

Nozomi saw that Eli is making his way towards her it seems like he didn't recognize Niko

_no don't make your way here... Elicchi its dangerous_

Nozomi send Eli a complicated look but the blond didn't got her message he just raise a brow implicating that he doesn't have any idea what is the purple head is trying to tell him...

"honey who are you talking to?..."

Nozomi mentally facepalmed for her up coming doom

"honey?..."

Niko stand up from her seat to have a look at the man who said to be the father of Nozomi's daughter...

"excuse me but-"

he halted from his words recognizing the person in front of him... he would never forget those blond hair and icy blue eyes together with his irritating face who somehow charm the girls for some reasons there's no mistake it is the russian dork Eli Ayase...

"Y-Yazawa?..."

"unbelievable!..."

Niko raise his hand in exageration thinking that people is fooling him around

"okay that's it Nozomi you're coming with me..."

Niko grab the purple head on her wrist and was about to drag her out of the restaurant...

"I don't know about this madness but I sure hell need some explanation!"

"where do you think your're taking my wife?..."

Eli grab Nozomi on her other wrist making them look like on a movie of a love triangle...

"this is harassment!.."

Niko close his eyes in anger and Nozomi knew better, he is already on his limit and will expload anytime...

"oh... let me show you what harassment is..."

Niko's hand form into a fist and was about to strike the blond when a red haired woman come to their direction and hold Niko's hand

"Niko!...what's happening here?!..."

Niko's eyes instantly widen seeing the person who is now giving him a cold glare

"b-babe... you're here..."

"of course I am... I said I'll come, didn't I"

the red head said in irritation...

"more importantly... why are you being violent to my client and friend, did he do something bad to you?"

"oh hello there Maki chan... is he your boyfriend?"

the blond ask with a smirk on his face, Nozomi had a bad feeling seeing Eli's evil grin...

"well to tell you he was trying to flirt with my wife..."

"is that true?!..."

the girl called Maki hold Niko's hand tightly making the man wince in pain...

"you're flirting with a married woman!"

"no!... I just want to talk to her privately"

okay wrong words he just justify his girlfriend's accusation...

"wait I mean..I mean... ow!..."

the red head grab him in his ears and drug him out while still holding it..

"explain yourself to me later!..."

Niko look for Nozomi's help but what he receive is a mutter of apology

"b-babe it hurts..."

the two leave the restaurant still hearing Niko's voice of pain

"there problem solve..."

the blond had a triumphant smile on his face...

"sigh... now I have to apologize to Nikocchi..."

* * *

the red head continued to look ahead on the road trying to keep her focus she really tried to ignore her boyfriend who kept on rambling through out the whole ride... her car stop as the traffic light turn red... she is deep in thought thinking that she might had miss something important...

"look babe you got it all wrong I just wanted to discuss something with her and..."

the boy keep on depending himself even though the girl isn't paying him attention...

"please believe me..."

"babe..."

Maki called Niko stopping him from his rant...

"since when did Eli become a married man?..."

Maki ask confusely finally realizing that the blond isn't in a romantic relationship, she knew well because they are friends and Eli's company is one of the sponsors of their hospital's charity...

Niko only look at the girl incredulously before letting out a loud gasp...

"exactly!... that's what Ive been trying to tell you!.."

"eh... but you're talkin too long... I didn't even heard those words from you...

"really?... darn it what a waste"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
